"Happily Ever After" by Zach Callison, Deedee Magno-Hall, Estelle, Michaela Dietz, Tom Scharpling, Uzo Aduba, Jennifer Paz
"Happily Ever After" is a song by Zach Callison, Deedee Magno-Hall, Estelle, Michaela Dietz, Tom Scharpling, Uzo Aduba, Jennifer Paz & Shelby Rabara, featured in Steven Universe: The Movie and used as the opening theme for Steven Universe Future. Lyrics STEVEN Here we are in the future Here we are in the future and it's bright Nothing to fear No one to fight I can't believe we've come so far Happily ever after, here we are Once upon a time, I thought I'd always be in my mother's shadow Answering for her crimes, I thought I'd always be in an endless battle Until I began to hone A power all my own That I could feel growing stronger every day And now I've saved the world Not just that- the whole galaxy saved We did it! Here we are in the future! Hey Pearl, hey Dad! spoken Hey Schtuball! spoken Steven! I'm learning to play the bass spoken I keep telling her, it's "bass" spoken Excuse me, B-A-S-S spells "bass" spoken You're the boss spoken Heck yes, I am! Once upon a time I only lived to be of Pink Diamond's service 'Til the day the two of us snuck down to be on this planet's surface We became our fantasy And I was sure she set me free But in the end, I guess I never left her side And after love and loss and all the tears that I cried, I find that- and PEARL Here we are in the future! spoken Hey, buddy I'm heading into town spoken See you at the concert tonight? spoken Wouldn't miss it for the world! INSTRUMENTAL STEVEN Here we are! spoken I saved you a seat spoken Thanks, Garnet! Hey guys, what'd I miss? spoken You're just in time for my favorite part of the story Once upon a time, a Sapphire came to Earth with her Ruby soldier Sapphire's deadly fate was set until the Ruby rushed in to hold her Suddenly they were fusing Beautiful, strange, confusing And there I was, a bundle of questions, so naive That if you told me this I never would've believed you then but- and GARNET Here we are in the future! spoken Let me just save this Hey, any idea what Amethyst is up to? spoken I have every idea what everyone is up to You'll find her if you head to Little Homeworld Take the warp! spoken Woah! Careful dude! and STEVEN Pew pew! One, two, three, hah! spoken Thanks, Amethyst! spoken Steven! You're just in time! We're about to install the new warp spoken Which means Little Homeworld is 83.7 percent complete! spoken Only 83.7 percent? We'd better get cracking! spoken I'm on it! spoken Wow, Little Homeworld's growing fast! spoken So are you! "Look at me! I'm a young adult!" I love that all these Gems wanna make their new home on Earth! Wish I'd had this when I first emerged (sung) Once upon a time, I burst to life inside of the Kindergarten A product of a war that I had no idea I had a part in I came out late and alone Knew nothing but my home But I know now exactly who I'm s'posed to be And it's a part of this family! spoken So, whaddya think? STEVEN If I could just stop right here and be Finally done Finally us Finally we are in the future GARNET, AMETHYST and PEARL Here we are in the future and it's bright! Nothing to fear No one to fight I can't believe we've come so far STEVEN Happily ever after AMETHYST and PEARL Happily ever after STEVEN Happily ever after GARNET, AMETHYST and PEARL Here we are! Steven Universe Future version [Garnet] We... [Amethyst] We... [Pearl] We... [Steven] We... [Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth] We... All ...are in the future! Here we are in the future and it's bright I can't believe we've come so far Steven Universe Future here we are! [Peridot] Steven Universe Future! Why It Rocks # The Lyrics are Great # Some Old songs from the series appear as small instrumentals. "We Are the Crystal Gems" for Steven, "Strong in the Real Way" for Pearl, and "Stronger Than You" for Garnet. # The song is basically Steven and the Gems giving a recap of their stories and how they have grown. # Zach Callison, Deedee Magno-Hall, Estelle, Michaela Dietz's vocals fit the melody of the song very well. Videos Category:2010s Category:Songs from movies Category:R&B